


Green-Eyed Monsters And Cold Dishes

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jealousy, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Marco may or may not have had his face turn the color of tomato at the word, 'boyfriend'...Or how Thatch decides to mess with Marco and Ace.





	

The first time Ace met Thatch, he thought to himself:

"This is his ex, I have to be better."

Said ex had already brought a sick Marco home long before Ace arrived.

Damn the heavens! Why did they have to be colleagues! Why did Whitebeard Corp. let former lovers be in the same department!

No matter how many times Marco tried to assure his lover that he and Thatch were a dreadful drunken mistake a long time ago, Ace did not feel relieved.

Especially now,as he was standing in Marco's kitchen, unable to do anything, (a lifetime cooking ban - signed, sealed, delivered even by Chopper), as Thatch prepared the meal, shooting Ace smirks and smug grins.

Ace wanted to strangle the bastard.

As though he could read minds,Thatch bellowed up in laughter, tears staining his eyes.

Ace threw all morality out the window as he prepared to wipe off that smug smirk.... painfully.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice he loved.

"Thatch, shut your trap, I'm trying to sleep, yoi!" Marco had just come out from the bedroom, looking disheveled but well rested.

"Why so irritated, blue chicken?"

That seemed to piss off the blond as he then proceeded to chase Thatch. It took him some seconds to realize that there was someone else there.

"Ace? I thought you were out of town?"

"Yeah, I came back 'cause I heard that you fainted at work..."

 _And you weren't picking your calls,_ he wanted to add.

"Faint? What are you talking about ? I didn't -"

"No need to be so shy, Marco-chan! Ace is your boyfriend!!!!" Thatch swooned, hugging Marco from behind.

Marco may or may not have had his face turn the color of tomato at the word, 'boyfriend',but this narrator has been sworn to secrecy.

Seeing this intimacy between the two men, it just had to be a that moment that a green-eyed monster appeared, and shoved or rather made Ace bolt out the door.

Macro's shoulders slumped and he gave a long-suffering sigh, his lazy eyes looking far more tired and older than usual as he returned back to his room.

Thatch decided to look for Ace. He wasn't hard to find.

"He has had many lovers, you're one of the youngest, he'd probably get tired of you soon, Ace. And you, of him, as well."

"I am not so some sort of lovestruck puppy that you can kick around, Thatch. If you want me to break up with  
Marco, as long as we love each other, that's not gonna happen. "

"Then why did you leave?"

"'Cause I didn't want to commit murder!" Ace barked.

Thatch let out a resounding laughter,that spoke of mischief and relief.

"You pass."

"What?"

"I said, you pass, I won't interfere anymore in you and my brother's affairs anymore."

"You had no right to interfere in the first place, yoi." Marco added as he came out of the shadows.

Thatch rubbed the back of his head, "I was bored."

Ace, whose face was now beet red, really wanted to strangle Thatch.

He wasn't the only one.

On the bright side, later in the privacy of the room, Marco showed Ace that he was indeed loved, cherished in every single way possible.

Ace had never been so glad to have woken up sore the next day.

 

****************************  
Months later, Thatch met the love of his life, who was wearing an exquisite kimono. And also just happened to be the BFF of a young black-haired freckled beauty and hung on his every word.

Thatch was about to learn that revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see the revenge Ace planned? The Sequel, " Pink Hair and Happily Ever After" is up!


End file.
